


Our Song

by StarryEyes2000



Series: Christopher Pike/Reader Christopher Pike/Any Ship [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyes2000/pseuds/StarryEyes2000
Summary: Every couple has a special song.Updated 10/27/20
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Any Ship, Christopher Pike/Reader
Series: Christopher Pike/Reader Christopher Pike/Any Ship [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954180
Kudos: 9





	Our Song

Someone is humming in my dream. It’s faint but there in the background. The tune vaguely familiar, the lyrics just out of reach. Ignoring it, I snuggle deeper into the covers and reach out … and find the other side of the bed empty.

Blinking sleepily, I raise up on my elbows and glance out the window. Which tells me absolutely nothing but looking outside to gage the time is an instinctive habit. I decide it _feels_ like the middle of the night. Did I sleep through a call to the bridge?

Evidently not as Chris is sitting in the chair near my side of the bed. Working? No, doing … nothing? That’s odd. If he’s awake he is usually working, frequently running or engaging in some other physical activity, regularly talking with the crew, occasionally playing chess, sometimes indulging in a favorite book, but never idle.

And he is humming.

My tone-deaf, ‘I don’t know the names of any songs, popular or otherwise’ partner is actually humming, and for him, fairly well.

“Is everything alright?” I ask.

He nods and smiles.

“Come back to bed.” I say as I start to lay back down.

“Soon.”

I sit up completely and lean against the headboard.

He looks slightly abashed, like a small boy caught in the act of misbehaving. When he answers my implied question his tone is unsure, “Watching you sleep.” He hurriedly adds, “I like to watch you sleep, you look peaceful … happy and content.”

“I am. All those.”

“And you take those cute little breaths that we don’t call snores.”

Ahem. “What song were you humming? I can’t place it.”

He looks embarrassed now. Runs his hand through his hair, a gesture he only uses in front of me, a tell that he is unsure. “You heard that?”

“I thought I was dreaming it.”

“It’s … it’s our song.”

My unsentimental, unromantic partner thinks we have a song? This is news to me. “I’ve heard the melody before, but I don’t remember the title.”

“Have you ever watched Disney’s Little Mermaid?”

Of course, that’s it! This is intriguing! “I have nieces, so yes, the original many times and all the remakes. The more interesting question is – have you?”

“Why?”

“Not a movie I imagine little Chris slowing down to watch.”

“I didn’t watch it as a child. I did see it a few months before we met. Six times.”

“Seriously, that’s all the explanation you are going to give me?” I ask, disappointed.

He chuckles. “As if you would allow me to stop there.”

In a more serious tone he continues, “We answered a distress call and found a mother and her daughter in a failing shuttle. The woman was critically injured, her daughter was frightened. Because I happened to be the first person to board the ship, the child, her name was B’Lania, latched onto me.”

_And for other reasons as well_ , I think.

“Once we returned to Enterprise, she wouldn’t let me out of her sight. Wouldn’t go to any other crew member. She seemed to feel safe with me. While her mother was in Sickbay, B’Lania stayed in my quarters. The first night she cried easily, refused to eat or drink, fought sleep. I discovered The Little Mermaid was her favorite movie. She was extremely impressed that I had met the mermaids on Aquanias V. Anyway, she settled when we watched the movie. And then wanted to watch it five more times.”

I hold up my hand to pause his explanation. So I could spend a few minutes appreciating the image I conjured of Chris, small girl tucked in beside him, patiently watching the movie over and over and over. And over and over. How, at some point, she curled up in his lap and fell asleep. Him bundling her into bed and sitting close-by in case she needed him during the night. If I weren’t already in love with him that would have sealed it.

When I nod, Chris continues, “B’Lania knew all the songs and sang them as she watched. That one stuck with me.”

I wait patiently for the second part of his story. And wait. “And?” I ask, rather demand.

“And what? Oh. After your first week on Enterprise I knew I was in love with you. But if I approached you and you weren’t … well, taking me on would be challenging … so I hesitated. Then …”

“Then?”

“We had all those random … almost dates … like when you were preparing me for the treaty negotiations … and the shuttle trip to Starbase 6, ok that wasn’t random but instead Una and Phil’s clumsy attempt at a fix-up.”

“And we had all those accidental late-night chats in the mess hall.”

I caught the faint smile before he answered. “Only the first one was by chance, after that I stopped by the mess hall every night at the same time hoping you were there.”

“I started doing the same after the second one.”

Chris moved to sit beside me on the bed and took both of my hands in his. “By then I believed you cared for me as well … but I still hesitated, now looking for the right moment … if I picked the wrong one, I might lose the chance … Then I saw you sitting, alone, on the bench in that little garden. The group you were on leave with had gone on to lunch.”

“I didn’t know them well and I can be …”

“Shy.” Chris finished my sentence. “When I saw you, I remembered that song from the movie.”

He recited the words.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don’t got a lot to say_

_But there’s something about her_

_And you don’t know why_

_But you’re dying to try_

_You want to kiss the girl._

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It’s possible she wants you too_

_There’s one way to ask her_

_It don’t take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl._

_You better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She won’t say a word_

_And she won’t say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl._

Chris reaches up to cup my cheek. “That’s why our relationship officially started with me asking permission to kiss you, and that became our song.”


End file.
